TOW Love Is There Right In Front Of Him
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Updated! 2 new chapters added! A Joey and Pheobe romance with a touch of Chandler and Monica
1. Chapter 1:Love Was There All Along

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. I wish I owned Joey! :)  
  
  
This is a JT/PB fic!  
  
  
Summery: Joey realizes love was there along.  
  
  
Chapter 1: TOW Love Right There Along  
  
  
Joey sat in his usual spot on the orange sofa in Central Perk. He glanced over at Chandler and Monica. He sighed softly. He wished he could find love the way Chandler had but when it came to women and love he was very unlucky. Women were always coming in and out of his life but he had never been in love with any of them. He had loved Rachel but it didn't work out she was in love with Ross and now they had Emma and they were engaged.  
  
There was one other woman in his life that he once had feelings for but he never told her how he felt. He discovered his feelings for her when he kissed her thinking she was her twin sister Ursula and there was always innocent flirting going between them. He even proposed to her when he thought it was her that was pregnant instead of Rachel.   
  
Joey's thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice "Hey" He looked up and saw her standing there. "Hey Pheebs" he said with a small smile. She sat down beside him. "So are you going over to Ross and Rachel's tonight" she asked He nodded "Yeah" he whispered. Phoebe could tell that something was bothering him. He wasn't his usual cheery, jokey self. "Joey" she said softly "Are you okay." She asked.   
  
  
He looked up at her. She gave him a small smile. He knew he had to tell her "No not really, see there's this girl and well I think, no I know I have feelings for her but I don't know if she has any feelings for me" he replied. Phoebe looked at him. She sighed softly. "Joey you have to get over Rachel. She's happy with Ross and Emma" "I know its hard but you need to move on" she said soothingly.  
  
  
Joey looked up at her "Umm I wasn't talking about Rachel" He pauses "I was...I was talking about you" he finished softly. He smiled nervously at her. "How you doin" he said as he leaned and kissed her softly. Phoebe sat there silent and stunned with wide eyes. Joey looked at her "Pheebs" he whispered as he set his hand on hers.  
  
What will Phoebe's reaction be? What are her feelings for Joey? Find out in Chapter 2: Phoebe's Confession......Coming Soon!!! 


	2. Chapter 2:Phoebe's Confession

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9.   
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. I wish I owned Joey! :)  
  
  
This is a JT/PB fic!  
  
  
Summery: Phoebe tells Joey how she feels  
  
  
Chapter 2: TOW Phoebe's Confession   
  
Phoebe sat there silent and stunned with wide eyes. Joey looked at her "Pheebs" he whispered as he set his hand on hers. She looked at him unsure of what to say. The kiss made her feel the same as it did years ago when he kissed her thinking she were Ursula. The truth was she had fallen for him that day but she never told him. Over the years she had secretly wished she could be with him but he was a hot hunky actor he was always with beautiful women and she didn't think she was the type of woman he'd want. Now Joey sat beside her his hand covering hers confessing his feelings for her.  
  
  
She looked at him. "I...I gotta go" she finally said as she ran from Central Perk. She walked around Central Park. Thoughts of Joey filled her head. She saw a young couple sitting on a bench holding hands. The man leaned over and whispered in the woman's ear and then kissed her softly. Phoebe sighed softly. She wanted that to be her and Joey. She loved him and now she knew he loved her so why was she afraid to tell him how she felt. "I have to tell him" she said softly.  
  
Phoebe left Central Park and headed back to Central Perk but Joey was already gone. She walked across the street to his apartment building. She stood there for a minute staring at his apartment door. She was started by a voice. "Hey Pheebs you okay" she smiled at Chandler "Yeah I'm alright I just need to talk to Joey" Chandler smiled "Okay see you later" he said as he disappeared into his apartment.   
  
She took a deep breath and knocked on his door. She was about to walk away when she heard "Pheebs". She turned around and saw Joey standing in the door way. She smiled nervously. "Hey Joey" He smiled and held the door open. "Come in" he said softly. Phoebe walked into the apartment. He closed the door. She looked at him . "I have to tell you something" she said. Joey nodded "Okay what is it" he asked. Phoebe walked over to him and kissed him. She smiled "I love you Joey Tribbiani" She said with a smile. Joey stood there with a silly grin on his face.   
  
What will happen next with Joey and Phoebe find out in Chapter 3:TOW The Date Coming Soon!! 


	3. Chapter 3:TOW The Date

This story takes place in the beginning of season 9. Ross and Rachel are engaged and living in Ross's apartment with Emma. Chandler and Monica are married and Monica is pregnant.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. I wish I owned Joey! :)  
  
  
This is a JT/PB fic!  
  
Summery: Joey and Phoebe go on their first date.  
  
  
Chapter 3:TOW The Date  
  
  
Phoebe smiled as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. "How do I look" she asked her two bestfriends. Rachel smiled "You look great Pheebs" she told her. Monica nodded in agreement "I still can't believe it you and Joey" she said her hand resting on her small belly. Phoebe giggled "Yeah I know! Yay me!" she said excitedly. "So where is he taking you" Rachel asked. She smiled "Well first we're going to dinner then we're going to go see the new Robin Williams movie One Hour Photo and we're finishing the evening by going to Central Perk for coffee and a song by me!" she said with a giggle. Monica smiled "I hope you have a great time Pheebs! You'll like One Hour Photo, Chandler and I saw it last week there's a few parts where you can bury your face in Joey's shoulder" she said winking.  
  
  
  
Across the hall Joey was getting ready. Chandler was there with him. He looked at Joey. "Dude I can't believe you're going out with Phoebe" Joey grinned "Yeah baby" he said. Joey got serious. "Maybe I'll be lucky and find with Phoebe what you found with Monica" Chandler looked at him. "Are you for real are you saying you want to settle down" he asked. He nodded "Yep I think its time for the J-man to settle down and have a family" he paused " I look at you and Mon and Ross and Rach that's what I want too, I want true love, marriage, kids the whole bit" he finished. Chandler smiled at his bestfriend. "Well I hope you find it" he said. "and it would be pretty cool if it was Pheebs" Joey smiled hugging Chandler. "Thanks man" Chandler nodded "Yeah yeah now get over there and get your girl" Joey grinned "Yeah baby" Chandler sighed and smiled some things about Joey would never change.  
  
  
Joey knocked on Chandler and Monica's door. He smiled at Monica when she opened the door. "Is Pheebs ready" he asked. Monica nodded "Just about come on in" He walked in and walked over to the refrigerator. Monica looked at him "Umm Joey aren't you going out to dinner" she asked. He nodded "Yeah but this is my before dinner snack" he said as he took a bite of the sandwich he took out of the frig. At that moment Phoebe came out of Monica's bedroom. She was wearing a pale blue spaghetti strap dress and her hair was swept up. When Joey caught sight of her he dropped his sandwich. "Joey my floor" Monica whined as she began to clean the floor.  
  
  
Joey walked over to Phoebe. "Wow, Pheebs you look...look amazing" She smiled "I do don't I" He smiled and took her hand "Shall we" he said. She smiled "Oh yeah!" she said as they walked out the door.   
  
  
They enjoyed a romantic candle lit dinner then afterwards they went to see One Hour Photo. They were now walking hand in hand toward Central Perk. "Did you like the movie" Phoebe asked. Joey giggled "Yeah I liked the part with Robin Williams took pictures of the naked chick" Phoebe laughed "I knew you liked that" He stopped her and stood there looking at her. "That naked woman had nothing on you Phoebe Buffay you are a thousand times hotter than her" Phoebe blushed "Really" she asked. He smiled "Oh yeah" he said as he leaned in and kissed her.   
  
  
Phoebe looked at him blushing a little. "Well Mr. Tribbiani that was amazing!" she whispered. He grinned "Yeah baby!" She smiled and took his hand and they continued on to Central Perk. They walked in and saw Chandler and Monica sitting on the couch Chandler hand his arm around Monica his hand resting on her stomach, Ross and Rachel were there too cuddled together. They walked over and sat down beside their friends Joey wrapped his arm around Phoebe.  
  
  
Monica smiled "Hey guys! How was your date" she asked. Phoebe giggled "It was great" she told her. "Joey's a great" kisser she added. Both Monica and Rachel shrieked "He kissed you!" Chandler rolled his eyes "Could you two BE any louder" he said with a giggle. Monica just shot him a look and turned back to Phoebe. "So do tell did he slip you the tongue" Rachel asked. "Rach!" Phoebe said looking at her with surprise but saying "He did!"giggling as she winked at Joey. The 3 girls spent the next half an hour grilling Phoebe for details on her date with Joey.   
  
  
  
Later that night Joey walked Phoebe to her apartment. She put the key in the lock and was about to go in when he stopped her. "Pheebs I...I had a great time tonight" he said softly. She smiled "So did I" she said. He pulled her close and kissed her again. "Goodnight Pheebs I'll...I'll talk to you tomorrow" he said as he walked away. She smiled and waved "Night Joey". She walked into her apartment and shut the door. She leaned against it and sighed happily as she put her fingers to her lips. She was really in love. She was in love with Joey Tribbiani. She smiled as she made her way to her bedroom and changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed. She knew she'd dream about a certain hunky Italian actor tonight. She smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
Chapter 4: TOW Joey's Next Step....A few months pass and the birth of a friend's baby makes Joey realize how much he loves Phoebe and makes a decision about his future......Coming Soon! 


	4. Chapter 4:TOW Joey Takes The Next Step

This story takes place in the 9th season. Ross and Rachel are married and living in Ross's apartment with Emma. Chandler and Monica are married and Monica is pregnant.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. I wish I owned Joey! :)  
  
  
This is a J/P fic!...With a bit of C/M too.  
  
  
  
Summery: A few months have passed, The birth of a friend's baby makes Joey realize he wants more with Phoebe.  
  
  
Chapter 4: TOW Joey's Next Step  
  
  
Joey was sitting in his barkalounger with Phoebe on his lap. They were watching Lost in Space the movie. She laced her fingers with his "That Major West sure is hot" she said. Joey pretended to be hurt. "Hey!" he whined. Phoebe tickled him and hen kissed him. "Don't worry Mr. Tribbiani you are soo much hotter than he is" she said kissing him again. They were interrupted by the door opening.   
  
  
Chandler was standing there looking like he was freaking out. Joey looked at him. "Hey Chandler what's wrong" he asked. "Mon..Monica..she's..in..in..labor" he spat out. Phoebe and Joey both jumped out of the chair. Phoebe grabbed Chandler's arm and pulled him toward the door. "Come on let's go" she said as they walked out with Joey behind them. They went across the hall to Chandler and Monica's apartment. Monica was sitting on the couch rubbing her stomach. She told them that she already called Ross and Rachel and they were meeting them at the hospital. Chandler helped Monica to her feet and led her out of the apartment.  
  
  
Some time later Joey and Phoebe sat in the waiting room with Ross and Rachel. Ross kept getting up and pacing. Joey had his arms wrapped around Phoebe lost in his own little world and Rachel was flipping through the latest issue of Vogue. Everybody stopped what they were doing when they saw Chandler approaching them with a big smile on his face. He smiled at his friends "It's a girl 7lbs 14 oz" he said happily. Ross smiled "A niece I have a niece" Rachel giggled "Me too can we see them" she asked. He nodded. They all got up and followed Chandler.  
  
  
They walked in to see Monica holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She smiled "Hi guys this is Hannah Marie Bing" she said showing off her new daughter. Everyone was going gaga over the newest little Bing. Monica handed the baby to Chandler. Joey watched his bestfriend with his new daughter, smiling At her, talking to her, and cuddling her. He smiled as he glanced over at Phoebe. He knew he loved her and wanted more so he decided to take the next step.  
  
  
A little later Chandler and Joey were standing at the nursery window looking at Hannah. "Dude she's beautiful" Joey said. "Just like her mommy" Chandler replied. Joey looked at him. "Chandler I think I'm gonna ask Phoebe to marry me" he said. He looked at him "Wow man Joey that's great" he said hugging his friend.   
  
  
  
Later that night Joey looked at the ring he had for Phoebe. He shoved it in his pocket and went to meet Phoebe. He met her outside the Rainbow Room. Joey smiled nervously "Hey Pheebs you look great" She smiled "Thanks you look pretty hot yourself" He took her hand and they went inside. They were seated at a romantic candle lit corner booth. A waitress came over and took their order.   
  
  
Joey was really nervous. He reached across the table taking Phoebe's hand. "Pheebs these past months with you have been incredible and I never want it to end." She looked at him wondering what he was up to. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box. "I love you, Phoebe Buffay will you Marry Me" he said nervously.   
  
  
Phoebe looked from Joey to the ring. She couldn't believe it. "Joey I..."   
  
  
  
Chapter 5:TOW Phoebe's Answer....Will Phoebe except Joey's proposal? Coming Soon! 


	5. Chapter 5:TOW Phoebe's Answer

This story takes place in the 9th season. Ross and Rachel are married and living in Ross's apartment with Emma. Chandler and Monica are married and Monica is pregnant.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. I wish I owned Joey! :)  
  
  
This is a J/P fic!...With a bit of C/M too.  
  
  
  
Summery: Phoebe gives Joey an answer but will it be the answer he wants?  
  
  
Chapter 5: TOW Phoebe's Answer  
  
  
Phoebe looked from Joey to the ring. She couldn't believe it. "Joey I...I...can't" she whispered as she got up from the table and left Joey sitting there alone and heartbroken. She ran until she ended up in Central Park. She sat down on a near by bench and broke down in tears. She never felt so confused. She knew she loved Joey and she wanted to get married and have a family like Monica and Rachel. She sighed sadly. She got up and started walking again.   
  
  
She ended up at Chandler and Monica's door. She glanced over at Joey's door which only made cry more. She turned back to Chandler and Monica's door . Only after she knocked did she realize Monica wasn't there. She was still at the hospital. Phoebe turned to leaves when she heard "Pheebs" she turned to see a sleepy Chandler standing at the door. "I'm...I'm sorry Chandler I forgot Mon wasn't there" she whispered. He could tell she was upset and had been crying. "It's okay" he said "Why don't you come in for a minute" he finished. She nodded "Okay" she whispered as she followed him inside and sat down on the sofa.  
  
  
Chandler sat down next to her. "I know I'm not Monica but if you want to talk" he said. She looked up at him but she didn't say anything. She quickly looked away when she felt her tears starting up again. He gently set his hand on her shoulder. "Pheebs what happened" he asked "Did you and Joey have a fight" The mention of his name made her cry even more. "No he...he proposed" she whispered. Chandler was confused now. "Well then shouldn't you be happy" he asked. She looked up at him. "I...I said no" she whimpered.   
  
  
Joey walked around for nearly an hour. He felt like he'd lost everything when Phoebe turned down his proposal. He looked up and realized he was standing in front of the hospital. He walked in and up to Monica's room hoping Chandler was still there but he wasn't Monica was alone and asleep. He was about to leave when he heard "Joey" he turned around "Hey Monica sorry I woke you" he whispered "I...I was looking for Chandler " he said. She heard the sadness in his voice. She sat up and turned on the light. "Joey are you okay" she asked. "No not really" he said. "Come sit talk to me" she said as she patted the bed next to her.   
He went over and sat down next to her. "So what's wrong is everything okay with you and Phoebe" she asked.  
  
  
Phoebe's name brought tears to his eyes "I...I proposed" he whispered Monica smiled "That's good isn't it" He nodded "It would have been if she'd said yes" he said. She looked at him. "She...she said no" she asked. He nodded. "I don't get it Mon I ...I thought she loved me" he whispered. "Oh sweeite she does love you" Monica said trying to reassure him. "I feel for her the way Chandler feels for you Mon I want to spend the rest of my life with her, raise a family with her " he whispered no longer able to hide his tears. Monica hugged he "Its going to be okay Joey I bet all Pheebs needs is some time" she whispered. "You didn't need time you said yes to Chandler with out hesitation I know I was right out side the door." He said. She smiled "Hey what can I say I'm Monica I've thought about my wedding day, my kids since I was 14" she told him. "Just give her some time she'll come around" He smiled and hugged her "Thanks Mon Chandler's a lucky guy" he said. She smiled "I know"   
  
  
Chandler looked at Phoebe "You, you said no" he asked. She nodded "I just freaked out and ran out on him" she whispered. He smiled "You pulled a Chandler huh" he said trying to cheer her up. She gave him a small smile "Yeah I guess" she said. He looked at her "Phoebe do you love Joey" he asked. She nodded "Yes I love him with all my heart" she whispered. "but I...I don't know the last time I gave a guy my heart he left me" she said softly. Chandler knew who she was referring to.   
  
"You mean David the science guy don't you" She nodded "Pheebs, Joey would never leave you he loves you too much to ever hurt you" She looked at him "You love Monica and you left her on your wedding day" she said. He nodded "Yes but two very good friends found me and made me realize how much Monica means to me and I'm glad they did" he said smiling at her. "Now a good friend is trying to return that favor." "Go talk to Joey tell him how you feel" he finished. She smiled as she hugged him. "Thank you Chandler" she said "Monica sure is lucky to have you" He blushed a little "Thanks" he said returning the hug.   
  
  
  
Some time later Phoebe was leaving Chandler's apartment and ran right into Joey walking to his apartment. They looked at each other for a minute. "Umm hey Joey" Phoebe said softly. Joey looked down at his feet. "Hey" he whispered. "Umm Joey can we talk" she asked. "Uh yeah sure" he said. Joey unlocked his door and they both walked in.  
  
  
Chapter 6: TOW The Talk....Joey and Phoebe have a talk about their future. Coming Soon 


	6. Chapter 6:TOW The Talk

This story takes place in the 9th season. Ross and Rachel are married and living in Ross's apartment with Emma. Chandler and Monica are married and Monica is pregnant.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. I wish I owned Joey! :)  
  
  
This is a J/P fic!...With a bit of C/M too.  
  
  
Summery: Joey and Phoebe have a talk about their future.  
  
  
Chapter 6: TOW The Talk  
  
Joey and Phoebe sat on the sofa looking at each other. Phoebe was the one to break the silence "Listen Joey about tonight" she started "I never meant to hurt you" she paused "I...I love you soo much" she whispered tears beginning to fill her eyes. He reached out and gently touched her hand. "I...I love you too Pheebs I...I don't want to lose you" he said. "If...If I did something wrong tonight I...I didn't mean to" he finished. "Oh Joey you didn't do anything wrong it was me I...I got scared" she said softly.   
  
  
He looked at her "Scared Pheebs you never have to be scared with me" he told her "No I wasn't scared of you I was scared of being with you" She paused to lace her fingers with his. "The last guy I gave my heart to left me". He nodded "David the science guy right" She nodded "Yes and well and I didn't want to end up hurting you the way Ursula had" He gently squeezed her hand "Pheebs you could never be like your sister you have a heart you care about people Ursula's a loner who only cares about herself" He pushed a loose strand of blonde hair from her face. "Not to mention you're way more beautiful than she is" he said softly.  
  
  
Phoebe giggled a little "Umm Joey we're identical twins" He nodded "I know but I think you're the beautiful one" Joey couldn't take his eyes off of her. Even though her and Ursula were identical twins he still found Phoebe to be the more beautiful and sexy one. He looked into her eyes. "Phoebe if I'm taking things too fast I can slow it down" She smiled at him "I've been thinking about it and I love you and I want to be with you so my answer is" she paused "Yes I'll marry you Joey Tribbiani"   
  
  
Joey looked at her "Are...are you sure" he asked. She nodded "Yes I want to marry you" She smiled and stuck her hand out. "Okay give me my ring" she giggled. He smiled as he pulled the little box out of his pocket. He removed the ring and slid it on to Phoebe's finger. She looked at it "I'm engaged Yay me! She squealed. She threw her arms around his neck "I love you fiancée of mine" she said as she kissed him. He kissed her too. "I love you too my beautiful fiancée" He said softly. "You know" he said "I could marry us right now " he said with a giggle.   
  
  
Phoebe looked at him and playfully hit him "Oh no you don't I want a wedding with Monica as maid of honor and Rachel as brides maid, I want a long beautiful gown, flowers, music everything" she said excitedly. Joey hugged her "Okay you can have the wedding of your dreams" He looked at her "Ooh Chandler will be the bestman and we can serve sandwiches at the reception" he said with a smile. She smiled "Chandler can be bestman but we're not serving sandwiches at our reception." She said He pretended to pout "But I love sandwiches." He then smiled as he wrapped his arms around her "But I love you more Phoebe Tribbiani" he said. She giggled "I'm gonna be Mrs. Joey Tribbiani Yay me!" she yelled. "Shh not so loud Chandler could probably hear you" he whispered She smiled "Well just try and shut me up Mr. Tribbiani" He smiled "With pleasure Mrs. Tribbiani" He pulled her close and kissed her.   
  
  
  
Chapter 7: TOW The Wedding plans...Joey and Phoebe begin to plan their wedding with help from their friends! Coming Soon! 


	7. Chapter 7:TOW The Wedding Plans

This story takes place in the 9th season. Ross and Rachel are married and living in Ross's apartment with Emma. Chandler and Monica are married and have an ew baby daughter.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. I wish I owned Joey! :) Hannah Marie Bing is mine.  
  
  
This is a J/P fic!...With a bit of C/M too and a tad of R/R too.  
  
  
Summery: Joey and Phoebe begin to plan their wedding with some help from their friends.  
  
  
Chapter 7: TOW The Wedding Plans  
  
  
Phoebe was sitting with Monica and Rachel in a bridal boutique. They were helping her pick out her wedding gown and the bridesmaid gowns. Phoebe disappeared in to a dressing room to change into yet another gown. 2 month old Hannah was beginning to fuss. Monica picked her up and cradled her in her arms. "What's the matter sweetie are you hungry." She whispered to the baby. She pulled a bottle out of the diaper bag and began to feed the baby.   
  
  
Phoebe walked out wearing a stunning white wedding gown the clung to her prefect curves. It was cut perfectly in the front showing just the right amount of cleavage. "So what about this one" she asked her friends. "Pheebs you look incredible" Rachel answered. Monica smiled "Pheebs you look stunning" she said. Phoebe checked herself out in the full length mirror. "Guys I think I've just found my wedding dress" She said with a smile. "Now wait till you see your dresses." She said excitedly. She disappeared and returned with two identical powder blue dresses with spaghetti string straps. "Try them on" she said.   
  
  
Monica laid the now sleeping Hannah in her stroller and stood up taking one of the dresses from her and Rachel took the other one. They disappeared into the dressing rooms. A few minutes later the emerged wearing the gowns. "Aww you two look beautiful" Phoebe told them. Rachel smiled "It sure beats that hideous little bo peep thing I had to wear at Barry and Mindy's wedding" she said. Monica looked at her "Hey what about the gowns you wore at my wedding" she asked. "They were beautiful Mon" both Phoebe and Rachel said. "Okay that's all I wanted to hear" she said with a smile.   
  
  
Phoebe looked at Monica "Hey Mon can I ask you something" She nodded "Sure Pheebs what is it" she asked "Well since my stepfather is in prison and my real dad Frank Sr. I never really met him I was wondering if it would be okay if I asked Ross to step in and give me away" she asked. Monica smiled "Phoebe that is so sweet Ross is gonna be so touched" She smiled "Thanks Mon I just hope Frank Jr. Doesn't get upset he and Alice are coming to the wedding" she paused "I...I even invited Ursula but I doubt if she'll come" She looked up at her friends "but that's okay because I'll already have my sisters there, I love you guys" she said smiling. Monica and Rachel hugged her "Aww Pheebs we love you too"  
  
  
Joey, Chandler, and Ross picked up their tuxes. Now they were going to the jeweler to pick up Phoebe's wedding ring. Joey took the gold band out of the box. He handed it to Chandler. "You're the bestman" he said with a smile "So its your job to hold the ring." He nodded "Don't worry Joey I'll take good care of it" he said. "I know you will" he said "I still can't believe it Joey Tribbiani getting married" Ross said with a smile. Joey grinned "Yeah baby!"   
  
  
Later that day Phoebe and Rachel were sitting with Monica at her kitchen table discussing music, flowers, and food for the wedding when Chandler walked in with Joey and Ross. Chandler walked over and kissed Monica. "Hey honey having fun helping Pheebs plan her wedding" he asked. She smiled "You betcha!" Ross hugged Rachel "You having fun too sweetie" he asked. She smiled "You know I am". Joey grinned "Hey beautiful" he said kissing Phoebe. She smiled "Hey yourself" she said winking.   
  
  
Phoebe looked over at Ross. "Umm Ross can I..I talk to you for a minute" she asked. "Sure Pheebs what's up" he said. Both Monica and Rachel smiled knowing what she was about to ask. "Well umm I was wondering if you'd...if you'd give me away" she asked. Ross looked at her "Oh my God Pheebs" he said softly "I'm so touched you'd ask me, I'd be honored to give you away" Phoebe smiled as she hugged him "Thank you Ross" she whispered.   
  
  
The wedding plans were all coming together nicely and Phoebe couldn't be more excited for in a matter of weeks she would become Mrs. Joey Tribbiani.  
  
  
Chapter 8: TOW Joey and Phoebe Get Married....The wedding! Coming Soon! 


	8. Chapter 8:TOW Joey and Phoebe get Marrie...

This story takes place in the 9th season. Ross and Rachel are married and living in Ross's apartment with Emma. Chandler and Monica are married and have an ew baby daughter.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. I wish I owned Joey! :) Hannah Marie Bing is mine.  
  
  
This is a J/P fic!...With a bit of C/M too and a tad of R/R too.  
  
  
Summery: Joey and Phoebe's wedding!  
  
Chapter 8: TOW Joey and Phoebe Get Married  
  
  
It was the night before Joey and Phoebe's wedding. Phoebe and Rachel were sleeping over at Monica's and Chandler and Ross were over at Joey's. Monica giggled "So what do you guys want to do" she asked. "Ooh I know we could play operation but the tweezers are still missing so we'd still only be able to prep the guy!" Phoebe said laughing. Monica and Rachel began to laugh too.   
  
  
Across the hall at Joey's the guys sat around eating pizza and drinking beer. "So how does it feel Joe, your last night as a free man" Chandler teased. "I don't know I think I need more pizza" he said as he grabbed two slices of pizza.   
  
  
The next morning Phoebe woke up bright and early. She yawned and stretched. She smiled and began to yell "I'm getting married today!" She stood up and stubbed her toe. Monica and Rachel had been standing there watching her. "On Monica's wedding day she tripped and fell on her face" Rachel said laughing. When she got up she said "I think I may have cracked a rib but that's okay because today is my wedding day!" Monica rolled her eyes "Ha ha funny enough of lets tease Monica we have to get Phoebe ready for big day" she said with excitement.   
  
  
Joey, Chandler, and Ross were dressed in their tuxes preparing to leave for the hotel where the wedding was being held. Joey and Phoebe had decided to have their wedding in the same place Chandler and Monica had theirs. Of course Monica had been thrilled. Chandler you got the ring right" Joey asked nervously. "Yes I have the ring" he said. "This it I'm getting married" he said as they walked toward the door.   
  
  
  
Monica and Rachel were busy helping Phoebe get ready. She walked out in her gown "Pheebs you look beautiful" Monica said and Rachel nodded in agreement. She smiled "Thanks guys could you help me with my veil" she asked. They helped her get pin her veil on just right. Monica handed her a bouquet of white and pink roses and picked up her and Rachel's smaller but identical bouquet. "Well this is it lets get you married" Monica whispered   
  
  
Joey was standing at the alter with Chandler. He looked around the room. He saw his parents and all 6 of his sisters. His sisters all waved and screamed "Hey Joey" He smiled and waved back. Frank Jr. And Alice were there with their now 5 year old triplets. Phoebe Sr. was there. Gunther walked in "Hey Joey at least you and Phoebe remembered me" he said glancing at Chandler. Gunther smiled and went to take a seat. Judy and Jack Geller where there, Emma and Hannah were with them. Joey smiled as he looked out at all the warm faces of the people that came to celebrate his and Phoebe's love.  
  
  
At that moment he saw her walk in Phoebe's identical twin sister Ursula. Her eyes met with Joey's. She smiled and winked at him. Chandler noticed her too. He just hoped she didn't do anything to try and ruin his bestfriends wedding.  
  
  
The wedding march began to play. Rachel and Monica walked down the isle followed by one of Phoebe's nieces Leslie throwing rose petals. Phoebe appeared on Ross's arm. He began to walk her down the isle. She glanced around the room and noticed Ursula. She smiled a little. She was surprised but glad to see her twin there. They finally reached Joey. Ross set her hand in his and took his place next to Chandler.   
  
Joey smiled "Pheebs you look awesome" he whispered. She smiled "I know Yay me!" She whispered. The priest looked at the couple and then out at the crowd "We're gathered her today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony" "The couple have written their own vows" Joey smiled as he took Phoebe's hand. "Phoebe you brighten up my world with your laughter, and your smile, you're my dream come true I couldn't picture my life with out you even if I tried. I love you now and always" Phoebe smiled "Joey there are no words to describe the love I have for you, you're my heart, my soul, my everything I will love you forever"   
  
  
With the vows said it was time for the rings. Chandler handed Joey the ring for Phoebe. He slipped on her finger. Monica handed Phoebe the ring for Joey. She slipped in on his finger. The priest smiled "By the power invested in me by the sate of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Joey smiled at his new wife as he pulled her close and kissed her softly.   
  
  
Later that day the reception was in full swing. "I'd like to introduce for the first time Mr. And Mrs. Joey Tribbiani" the band leader announced. Joey took Phoebe's hand and led her to the dance floor and slowly danced their first dance as husband and wife.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: TOW Unexpected Surprises.... Joey and Phoebe have been married for a few months and they both have unexpected surprises for each other...Coming Soon! 


	9. Chapter 9:TOW Unexpected Surprises

This story takes place in the 9th season. Ross and Rachel are married and living in Ross's apartment with Emma. Chandler and Monica are married and have a baby daughter.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. I wish I owned Joey! :) Hannah Marie Bing is mine.  
  
  
This is a J/P fic!...With a bit of C/M too and a tad of R/R too.  
  
  
Summery: Joey and Pheebs have been married for a few months now and they both get unexpected surprises.  
  
  
Chapter 9: TOW Unexpected Surprises  
  
  
Joey walked in after a long day of auditions to find Phoebe fixing dinner. She looked up and smiled "Hey hubby" she said hugging him. "Hey" he said. She sensed something was wrong. "Joey honey what's wrong" she asked. He let out a heavy sigh "I suck" he said. She looked at him "What" she asked. "I suck Pheebs I went on several auditions and got nothing" he whispered. She wrapped his arms around him "Don't worry you'll find something you're a great actor" she said. "Yeah right I got fired from playing Al Pacino's butt and the one movie I was in was so boring Chandler fell asleep during the premiere"   
  
  
Phoebe hated seeing him so depressed. "Joey you are a great actor and you will find something" She kissed his cheek "But for now let's eat I made your favorite meatball sandwiches" He smiled "Meatball sandwiches! Yay! He said as he sat down at the table. Phoebe set a sandwich down in front of him. She suddenly felt nauseous. She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. When she returned Joey looked at her with concern. "Pheebs hun you okay" he asked. She nodded "Yeah Rachel had the flu last week I bet I caught it" That satisfied Joey. He took a big bite of his sandwich.   
  
  
A few days later Joey was still hitting the pavement going from audition to audition but so far everything Estelle had given him he hadn't even come close to getting. He walked into Estelle's office. His chain smoking agent puffed on a cigarette looked up at him. "I have a great audition for you" she handed him a piece of paper. He looked at it. He was surprised to see what the audition was for. He crossed his fingers hoping he'd get the part. He really wanted this role. He did still have his role on Days but lately the writers had been doing less and less with his character so he was hoping this latest addition would go his way.   
  
  
Phoebe was sitting on the couch with Monica. "Mon" she said "I think something's wrong with me" She blurted out. Monica looked at her "Sweetie what do you mean something's wrong with you" she asked. "Well I've been sick at first I thought I caught Rachel's flu" she said. "I've been throwing up all the time, getting headaches and dizzy spells plus I've had the weirdest craving for a cheeseburger and I don't eat meat" Monica smiled "Honey I don't think you're sick I think you're pregnant!"   
  
  
Phoebe stared at her "Pregnant" she whispered "Well that would explain the cheeseburger I craved meat with the triplets" Monica grabbed Phoebe's hand pulling her up "Let's find out for sure." They went into the bathroom and Monica pulled out a pregnancy test. "I keep a few around just in case " she said with a smile. Phoebe took the test and waited around for the next ten minutes. When the timer sounded Phoebe jumped. "You look Mon I'm too nervous" Monica looked at the test and smiled "Congratulations Pheebs you're gonna be a mommy!"  
  
"Mr. Tribbiani you have the part" the older gentleman said to Joey. He smiled "Thank you sir! Thank you" he said as he left the audition with a big smile on his face he had gotten the part. He was going to be seen on a popular nighttime tv show.   
  
  
Phoebe sat there in shock. "Pheebs you okay" asked Monica. She looked up with a smile "a baby! I'm gonna have a baby!" She hugged Monica. At that moment Joey walked in "Hey guys" he said "Guess what!" Phoebe and Monica looked at him "What Joey" they asked "I got the part! I'm goon be on NYPD Blue!" Phoebe and Monica squealed "NYPD Blue!! That Mark Paul Gossler is a hottie" Phoebe said. Chandler walked in "Hey guys what's with all the screaming" he asked "Joey got a part on NYPD Blue!" Monica said "NYPD Blue dude Charlotte Ross is a babe" he said Monica shot him a look "What and I'm not" she asked "Of course you are sweetheart" he said kissing her.  
  
  
Phoebe looked at Joey "Umm honey I have something to tell you too" He smiled "Really what is it" he asked ""You're gonna be a...a daddy" she whispered Joey just looked at her not saying anything which worried her. "Joey" she whispered He sat down next to her "You're....we're" She nodded "Yes we're gonna have a baby" she said softly. Joey grinned "Yeah baby" he said as he set his hand on her stomach. He leaned in toward her stomach and said "How you doin" Chandler wrapped his arm around Monica "Look out world Joey Tribbiani is gonna be a father" Everyone laughed.  
  
  
Chapter 10: TOW Phoebe's Sonogram....Joey and Phoebe see their baby for the first time...Coming Soon! 


	10. Chapter 10: TOW Phoebe's Sonogram

This story takes place in the 9th season. Ross and Rachel are married and living in Ross's apartment with Emma. Chandler and Monica are married and have a baby daughter.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. I wish I owned Joey! :) Hannah Marie Bing is mine.  
  
  
This is a J/P fic!...With a bit of C/M too and a tad of R/R too.  
  
  
Summery: Joey and Phoebe see their baby for the first time.  
  
  
Chapter 10: TOW Phoebe's Sonogram  
  
  
  
Phoebe yawned as she padded through the apartment getting ready for her appointment with her obgyn. She picked out a tee shirt and skirt. She pulled her long blonde hair into a ponytail and headed across the hall to get Monica. She was going with her to the doctor's just until Joey arrived he had an early shoot on NYPD Blue but he promised he'd be there.  
  
  
Monica smiled as she opened the door. "Hey Pheebs just let me grab a sweater" She grabbed her sweater and kissed Chandler and Hannah who was bouncing happily in her daddy's arms. "Be a good girl for daddy sweeite" Monica whispered to the baby. She smiled at Chandler "You be good too" she said with a giggle.   
  
  
Some time later Phoebe and Monica sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office waiting for Joey. Phoebe looked at Monica. "Where is he" she whispered "He promised he'd be here" she said. Monica smiled "Don't worry sweetie he'll be here" she said. At that moment Joey walked in still wearing his prop badge and gun. He smiled "Hey Pheebs" he said as he leaned down and kissed her. She smiled "I was afraid you wouldn't make it" she whispered.  
  
  
Joey smiled "Hey would I break a promise to you" he said as he sat down and put his arm around her. A nurse came out "Mrs. Tribbiani the doctor will see you now" Monica gave Phoebe a hug "I'll see you at home" she said as she walked out. Joey took Phoebe's hand and they walked into the exam room together.  
  
  
Phoebe was sitting on the exam table swinging her legs like a little kid. Joey was busy messing with pregnancy models. The doctor walked in causing him to drop one on the floor. The doctor smiled at Phoebe. "Hello I'm Dr. Matthews" Phoebe smiled "I'm Phoebe and that's my husband Joey" Joey smiled nervously as he tried to quickly set the model down. "Umm sorry about that" he said pointing at the broken model. The doctor smiled "That's okay we get alot of nervous fathers" she told him.  
  
  
Dr. Matthews turned her attention to Phoebe "So you ready to see this baby" Phoebe nodded. She laid back on the exam table. The doctor lifter her gown exposing her small belly. Dr. Matthews put some gel on her stomach and set the ultrasound on it. The sound of a strong steady heartbeat was heard almost immediately. Joey squeezed Phoebe's hand softly. She looked up at him and was surprised to see tears in his eyes.   
  
  
The doctor continued to glide the ultrasound over Phoebe's stomach. She stopped when she found what she was looking for. "There it is your baby" Doctor Matthews said smiling as se pointed it out on the screen. Phoebe smiled "Look Joey our baby's first picture" she whispered. Joey just nodded his eyes still glued to the screen. "So would you two like to know what you're having" the doctor asked. Joey and Phoebe looked at each other and then at the doctor. They nodded and said "Yes" at the same time. Dr. Matthews moved the ultrasound just a little. She smiled "Congratulations you're having a little girl" Joey smiled "A baby girl" he whispered as he continued to look at the screen. He couldn't believe that he would soon have a daughter just like Ross and Chandler.   
  
  
Phoebe noticed how quiet Joey was. "Sweeite are you disappointed the baby isn't a boy" she asked. He looked at her "Of course not Pheebs I'm glad its a girl" She looked at him a bit surprised "Really" she asked. He smiled "Sure she can be bestfriends with Emma and Hannah just like her mommy, Aunt Monica, and Aunt Rachel are" he said. Phoebe hugged him. "I love you so much Joey Tribbiani" she whispered. " I love you too Phoebe Tribbiani" he said as he hugged her back.   
  
  
Chapter 11: TOW Phoebe Has A Baby....Phoebe goes into labor ....Coming Soon! 


	11. Chapter 11:TOW Phoebe Has a Baby

This story takes place in the 9th season. Ross and Rachel are married and living in Ross's apartment with Emma. Chandler and Monica are married and have a baby daughter.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros. And NBC. I wish I owned Joey! :) Hannah Marie Bing is mine.  
  
  
This is a J/P fic!...With a bit of C/M too and a tad of R/R too.  
  
  
Summery: Phoebe goes into labor but Joey is on the set will he make it on time?  
  
  
Chapter 11: TOW Phoebe Has a Baby  
  
  
Phoebe sat on her couch flipping through the tv channels. There seemed to be nothing on. She sighed as she rubbed her belly. She was nearly 9 months pregnant and bored out of her mind. Joey was at work on the set of NYPD Blue and Rachel and Ross had taken Emma and Ben to the zoo. She wondered if Chandler and Monica were home. She pushed herself off the couch. Se walked across the hall and knocked on their door.   
  
  
The door opened and Chandler stood there with baby food splattered all over his shirt, tie and face. Phoebe giggled "That's a good look for you" she said. "Ha ha funny you try feeding a cranky one year old" he replied. She walked in and saw Hannah in her highchair. "Hey cutie pie " she whispered to the baby. She giggled and smied at Phoebe. Phoebe looked back at Chandler "Where's Monica" she asked. "She ran to the store" he told her. She smiled "Why don't you go get cleaned off I'll keep an eye on Hannah" He nodded "Thanks Pheebs I owe you one" She smiled "I'll remember that when I need someone to baby-sit for me" she said winking at him. He groaned as he disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
  
Phoebe cleaned up Hannah and the baby food that was all over the floor and highchair. She knew Monica would freak if she came home and saw the mess. She went to pick Hannah up when a sharp pain shot across her stomach. It was a pain she had felt before when she went into labor with the triplets. Another contraction hit causing her to curse loudly which scared Hannah making her cry. "Shh don't cry Hannah, Aunt Phoebe didn't mean it" she whispered trying to calm the baby down. Another contraction hit followed by her water breaking.   
  
  
Tears filled her eyes as walked over to the bathroom door but she could hear the shower running. Chandler was already in the shower. She walked over to the phone and tried to call Joey but his cell phone wasn't on which meant he was probably busy shooting a scene. Her contractions were already so close together. The doctor told her it may be that way because it was her second pregnancy and her first one was a multiple birth. She heard the shower stop and then a few minutes after Chandler stepped out wearing a robe and drying his hair with a towel.   
  
  
Chandler saw Phoebe holding her stomach and pain was etched across her face. "Pheebs are you okay" he asked. She shook her head. "No Chandler I'm not I'm in labor" she whispered as another contraction. "What!" he exclaimed "Did...did you call Joey" he asked. She nodded as she began to cry. "His cell phone is turned off" she whispered. She grabbed Chandler's hand as another contraction hit.  
  
  
Monica walked in and saw Phoebe squeezing her husband's hand. "Hey guys what's going on" she asked. "Pheebs is in labor" Chandler answered. "What, oh my God Pheebs did you call Joey!" She asked. "Yes but his phone is shut off" she replied. Monica looked at Chandler "Honey you are not wearing that to the hospital" she said pointing at his robe. "Go get dressed" He nodded and disappeared into the bedroom. Monica sat down next to Phoebe. "It hurts Mon I don't remember it hurting this much when I had the triplets" she cried. "I know sweeite just ask Chandler how much I screamed when I was in labor with Hannah but its all worth it when they place that beautiful baby in your arms."  
  
  
Chandler came back out. Monica looked up at him. "Chandler you help Phoebe and I'll get Hannah" She got up and got Hannah out of her highchair. "We'll call Ross and Rachel from the hospital" she said heading toward the door. Chandler helped Phoebe off the couch and towards the door.  
  
  
Monica and Chandler walk into the ER with Phoebe. They walk up to the admit desk. Phoebe looks at the nurse behind the desk. "I'm Phoebe Tribbiani and I have a baby coming out of me" The nurse nodded "Okay Mrs. Tribbiani lets get you up to the maternity ward." Monica handed Hannah to Chandler "Go and try calling Joey again I'll go up with her" He nodded. He kissed the top of Phoebe's head "Don't worry Pheebs I'll get Joey here" He told her as he walked off to find a phone.  
  
  
Phoebe is laying a hospital bed with Monica by her side when Dr. Matthews walks in "Hello Phoebe" She greeted. Phoebe tried to smile. "Hi Dr. Matthews this is my bestfriend Monica" The doctor and Monica smiled at each other. Phoebe grabbed Monica's hand as another contraction hit. Once it passed Dr. Matthews examined her. "Well Phoebe you're already at 6 centimeters it won't be long now, I'll come back and check on you in a little while" she said as she left the room.   
  
  
Ross and Rachel raced into the room. "Is the baby here yet" exclaimed Rachel. Phoebe shook her head "Not yet" she whispered. Ross sighed with relief "We thought we'd missed it" he said "As soon as we got Chandler's call we dropped Ben and Emma off at Carol and Susan's and raced over here" he finished. Phoebe sighed softly. She was happy that her friends were here but she really wanted Joey.  
  
  
Chandler came in with Hannah in his arms. "Hey Pheebs" She looked at him "Did you find Joey" she asked. He nodded "Yes I did he said he still had one scene to shoot and he'd be here really soon and he said to tell you he loves you" She smiled a little "Thank you Chandler" she whispered.   
  
  
A little later the doctor returned. She examined Phoebe again. She smiled at her. "Well Phoebe are you ready to become a mother" Dr. Matthews asked. "No" Phoebe cried "Joey isn't here yet. Dr. Matthews sighed softly. "I'm sorry sweeite but I don't think this baby wants to wait." "When you have your next contraction I want you to push" At that moment Joey raced in with blood splattered on him. Phoebe looked at him. "Joey what happened" she asked "Its fake Pheebs its from a scene" he told her.  
  
  
Phoebe had a contraction. Joey raced to her side and took her hand and gently held her up as she began to push. She looked over at him. "I'm glad you made it" she whispered. He smiled "Me too" he replied. After several pushes the room was filled with the cries of a new baby. "Congratulations its a girl! Dr. Matthews said as she laid the baby on Phoebe's stomach. The doctor clamped the cord and handed Joey some surgical scissors and he cut the cord.  
  
  
The bay was cleaned off and placed in Phoebe's arms. She looked at her newborn daughter "Oh Joey she's prefect" she whispered Joey kissed her forehead. "Just like her mommy" he said softly. "I better go get the gang" he said stealing another look at his new daughter before walking out to the hall. He smiled at his friends. "It's a girl 7 lbs 8oz" he said with excitement. They all congratulated Joey and asked if they could see Phoebe and the baby. He nodded and led them to the room.  
  
  
Phoebe was sitting up holding the baby in her arms when Joey walked in with their friends. Phoebe smiled "Hi guys meet Lily Elaine Tribbiani" she said softly. "Aww she's beautiful" Monica gushed. "She's adorable" Rachel squealed. Chandler smiled "Well Joe you're a dad, she's beautiful" Ross smiled "The two guys I never expected to become dads both have daughters un-be-lieve-able" he said in his own way of stretching words.   
  
  
Later that night Phoebe and Joey were alone. Joey sat in the small bed with Phoebe in his arms and Lily was in her arms. He smiled at the baby. "How you doin" he giggled as he kissed her tiny hand. "Daddy loves you" he whispered. He then kissed Phoebe "I love you Pheebs" she smiled "I love you too Joey" she said as she yawned and snuggled into Joey's arms and that's how they stayed for most of the night.   
  
  
Authors Note: Okay should I end this fic here or add some more chapters? Please review and leave me your suggestions! Thanks! 


End file.
